


Blame

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [41]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Property Damage, just disappointed, not angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 8th: Blame - Who stole the cookie form the cookie jar? (Metaphorical cookies allowed.)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Blame

“I’m not angry I’m just disappointed.”

The boys lowered their heads, their hands behind their backs and looks of shame on their faces. Bulma gestured at the side of Capsule Corp and the still smoking hole that had appeared there sometime during the morning.

“Sorry, Bulma,” Goten said.

“Sorry, mum,” Trunks said.

Bulma nodded grimly. “I’m not dumb. This was a single blast. So which one of you did it? I know it was one of you; I heard you playing tag.”

“But, mum!”

“No buts! Fess up!”

There was a long silence, then Vegeta strolled by. He paused beside the three of them, running his hand through his hair, and then looked at the hole.

“Oh,” he said simply, “that was me. I was killing a spider.” He leaned over and kissed Bulma’s cheek, smirking at her outrage. “I know how much you hate spiders.”

He sauntered off. Bulma put her face in her hand and sighed.

“Dismissed,” she said, and the boys ran off, snickering.


End file.
